


Kings

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Magi, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Power given is power shared.





	Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringingtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bringingtherain).



> I had _so much fun_ writing this quick little drabble; y'all have no idea how much I wanted to turn this into a bigger fic!! but it's a for a 3 sentence challenge XD the prompt was deathshipping in the universe of Magi (aka my main fandom right now)
> 
> enjoy!

Magi pick their kings, supposedly without influence, but there’s an understandable level of corruption inherent in the system, from kingdoms trying to keep their royal line of succession to shadowy groups hoping to twist a magi into their control, so it’s a true shock to have an unaffiliated magi wander for years, causing destruction without any loyalties. But Marikku has his own plans: a soft looking boy with a creepy heart that he met just once, and the day he finds him again is the day he’ll make sure Ryou has all the power he needs to rule the world in his vision.

For his part, Ryou doesn’t want to rule the world, but he’ll never pass up the chance to meet monsters and magical creatures and everything in between, so accepts every ounce of offered power and dangerously loyal devotion Marikku has to offer until they’re a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
